The Twins : Chain & Blade
by Blue Neon Phantom
Summary: Dark Chains, adalah simbol si Sulung. Dan Holy Blade, adalah Simbol si Bungsu. Si kembar ini adalah Utusan sang pemimpin Dewa-Dewi Olympus, Zeus. Mereka diberi sebuah misi seumur hidup oleh sang Dewa petir. Mampukah mereka menyelesaikan misi mereka? Let's See..
1. Chapter 1

**The Twins : Chains &amp; Blade**

**Disclaimer : MK &amp; II.**

**Pair : ?**

**Warning : AU, OC, OOC, Gaje, Typo's, HalfGodLike!NaruMenma, Smart!NaruMenma, NoJinchuuriki!NaruMenma, dll.**

**Summary : Dark Chains, adalah simbol si Sulung. Dan Holy Blade, adalah Simbol si Bungsu. Si kembar ini adalah Utusan sang pemimpin Dewa-Dewi Olympus, Zeus. Mereka diberi sebuah misi seumur hidup oleh sang Dewa petir. Mampukah mereka menyelesaikan misi mereka? Check this Out!**

ǁǁǁ ǁǁǁ ǁǁǁ

ǁǁǁ ǁǁǁ ǁǁǁ

Di salah satu jalan yang ada di Desa Konohagakure. Saat ini terlihat dua orang bocah laki-laki berrambut Blonde dan Raven yang berumur sekitar 10 tahunan berlari dengan tergesa-gesa. Terlihat si rambut Blonde memegang dan juga sedikit menyeret tangan si Rambut Raven.

Puluhan warga juga terlihat berlari tak jauh dari kedua bocah tersebut, para warga tersebut sudah dipastikan saat ini mereka sedang mengejar kedua Bocah tersebut. Terbukti dengan beberapa diantara mereka meneriaki kedua bocah itu untuk berhenti. Si bocah berrambut Blonde yang melihat para warga yang mengejar dirinya dan si rambut Raven semakin dekat dengan jarak mereka langsung saja mempercepat langkahnya.

"Hosh.. Nii-san, a-aku sudah hosh.. tak kuat l-lagi.." ucap si Raven kelelahan akibat terus-terusan berlari.

_Bruk!_

Beberapa detik setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu, si Raven terjatuh akibat tak sengaja tersandung sebuah batu yang berukuran cukup besar, dan otomatis pegangan si Blonde pada tangan si Raven terlepas.

"I-ittai.." si Raven langsung meringis setelah merasakan sakit ditubuhnya akibat menabrak tanah dengan cukup keras. Si Blonde yang melihat itu pun membulatkan matanya karena terkejut.

"Menma!" si Blonde berteriak memanggil si Raven yang ternyata bernama Menma itu dengan cukup keras. Langsung saja si Blonde bergegas mendekati Menma dan setelah sampai, si Blonde lembali menarik tangan Menma untuk membantunya berdiri. "Cepat bangun Menma! Mereka semakin dekat!" kata si Blonde cukup keras.

"T-tapi, a-aku sudah tidak sanggup l-lagi Nii-san, a-aku s—"

"Akhirnya kami berhasil menangkap kalian Bocah sialan!"

Menma tak bisa meneruskan kalimatnya karena salah satu Warga yang sudah berdiri dibelakang si Blonde memotong perkataannya. Si Blonde yang mendengar suara itu kembali membulatkan matanya karena terkejut. Perlahan, si Blonde menggerakkan kepalanya kebelakang untuk melihat pemilik suara namun naas..

_Buagh!_

Sebuah pukulan langsung mendarat di pipi si Blonde saat baru saja menengok kebelakang. Dan langsung saja tubuh si Blonde oleng dan jatuh kedepan, tepat disebelah Menma akibat terkena pukulan yang cukup keras barusan.

Saat ini, semua warga yang mengejar kedua bocah itu sudah berdiri mengelilingi kedua bocah itu disertai senjata tumpul maupun senjata tajam yang sudah siap sedia di genggaman mereka. si blonde langsung bangun dan mendekap tubuh si Raven saat melihat salah satu warga yang melesatkan batang kayu yang cukup besar kearah kepala si Raven aka Menma.

_Buagh!_

"AAARRRGGGHHHHH!"

Namun potongan kayu itu tidak mengenai Menma, melainkan mengenai Bahu si Blonde. Langsung saja si Blonde berteriak kesakitan setelah merasakan sakit dan nyeri pada bahunya.

"Sialan, pukulanku tidak mengenai Monster itu, malah bocah itu yang terkena." Ucap si pelaku yang melesatkan batang Kayu tadi.

"Singkirkan bocah Kuning itu, kita tidak punya urusan dengannya." Kata salah satu warga yang berada didekat orang itu.

_Greb!_

"AAARRRGGHHHHHHH!"

Salah satu dari warga itu mencekik leher si Blonde dan menariknya dengan paksa. Tentu saja hal itu membuat si Blonde berteriak kesakitan.

_Buagh! Buagh! Buagh!_

"AAARRRGGGGHHHHHHHH!"

Bukan hanya mencekik, tapi juga warga itu beberapa kali memukul wajah dan dada si Blonde tanpa adanya rasa bersalah sedikitpun. Lalu dia mengayun tubuh dan langsung melempar si Blonde dengan asal.

_Bruk!_

Si Blonde terjatuh cukup kasar tepat 5 meter di kerumunan warga yang saat ini mengelilingi tubuh Menma. Ringis kesakitan pun terdengar dari mulut si Blonde yang mengeluarkan darah. Si Blonde sekarang tengah menunduk sambil memegang wajahnya yang terasa nyeri dan sakit.

_Buagh! Buagh! Buagh! Craaassshhh!_

"AAARRRRGGGGGGHHHHHH! N-nii-san! T-tolo-UHUK! T-tolong aku!"

Mata si Blonde langsung membulat saat mendengar suara tusukan dan pukulan serta teriakan adiknya. Langsung saja dia mendongak dan matanya kian melebar saat melihat bagaimana para warga itu menyiksa adiknya.

"MENMAAA!"

Teriakan yang cukup keras keluar dari mulut si Blonde. Tetes demi tetes air mata keluar dari kedua mata si Blonde saat melihat dan mendengar teriakan kesakitan dan teriakan meminta tolong adiknya yang disiksa tanpa belas kasihan oleh warga itu. Tak bisa melakukan apa-apa untuk adiknya, si Blonde menundukkan kepalanya lagi tetap dengan air mata yang berjatuhan.

Sedih dan marah telah bergabung menjadi satu karena melihat adiknya disiksa. Si Blonde menggeretakkan giginya dan mencengkram tanah yang ada dibawah tubuhnya.

Perlahan, asap tipis berwarna hitam menguap dari wajah sebelah kanan dan tangan sebelah kanan si Blonde. cairan yang berjatuhan dari kedua mata si Blonde yang sebelumnya adalah air mata, kini berubah menjadi tetesan-tetesan darah panas yang mendidih.

**The Blonde Mindscape.**

Disebuah ruangan yang amat gelap, sepasang mata berwarna Merah darah bepupil Vertikal tengah melihat apa yang terjadi dengan pemilik tubuh yang ditempatinya saat ini. Hembusan nafas kasar dan geraman sesekali terdengar dari pemilik sepasang mata mengerikan itu.

"**Grrrr.. Aku sudah muak melihat titisanku dan adiknya diperlakukan seperti sampah didesa ini, ini sudah yang ke tiga kalinya diminggu ini. Bersiaplah wahai manusia-manusia laknat. Bersiaplah menemui kematian kalian."**

Setelah suara Berat nan tajam barusan selesai, sepasang mata Merah itu menghilang seperti halnya seseorang yang memejamkan mata.

**Real World.**

_**DUARR!**_

Ledakan yang cukup besar yang berpusat pada tubuh si blonde membuat semua warga yang sedang menyiksa Menma yang sudah tak sadarkan diri langsung mengalihkan pandangan mereka ke asal ledakan barusan.

Sebuah Kekkai berwarna hitam tiba-tiba tercipta di tempat itu dan mengurung semua warga yang masih terdiam diposisi mereka. yang melihat Kekkai itu mulai panik dan berlari kesana-kesini untuk mencari jalan keluar.

Asap hitam pekat yang mengeluarkan aura mencengkam mengelilingi tempat si Blonde sebelumnya. Lalu beberapa saat kemudian, mereka mendengar suara logam yang bergesekan dibalik asap tersebut.

"**Mufufufufu."**

Para warga langsung bergidik setelah mendengar tawa kecil yang terdengar mengerikan dibalik asap hitam pekat itu.

"**Ufufufu.. Hahahahaha.."**

Suara tawa tadi kian membesar. Hal itu sukses membuat bulu roman para warga berdiri.

"**Hahahaha.. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"**

Kembali lagi, volume suara tawa itu kian membesar, hingga kini suara tawa itu menggelegar di dalam Kekkai hitam tersebut. Warga semakin ketakutan mendengar tawa keras yang terdengar gila dan mengerikan tersebut, tebukti dengan tubuh mereka yang merinding.

_**Wuusssshhhhh!**_

Dan akhirnya, asap hitam yang mengelilingi tubuh si Blonde lenyap secara tiba-tiba. Dibalik asap itu, mereka melihat saat ini si Blonde duduk bersimpuh sambil menundukkan kepalanya dengan kedua tangan yang menopang tubuh atasnya.

Terlihat rambut dikepala bagian kanan si Blonde sekarang lebih panjang dari sebelumnya, warna rambutnya juga ikut berubah menjadi warna Emas yang menyala. Kulit tangan kanannya juga mengalami perubahan, dimana sebelumnya kulitnya berwarna putih sekarang menjadi coklat kehitaman dan juga kuku-kuku dijari tangannya memanjang dan terlihat sangat tajam. Juga sekarang terlihatlah, 7 buah rantai berwarna hitam pekat dengan ujung rantai-rantai tersebut berbentuk bilah Kunai, rantai-rantai tersebut menari dengan liar di belakang tubuh si Blonde.

"**Ufufufu.. Aku sudah muak. Aku sudah muak melihat kalian memperlakukan adikku seperti sampah! Sekarang, Ufufufufu~ hukuman atas apa yang kalian lakukan pada adikku akan dimulai." **Ucap si Blonde di sertai dengan tawa Gilanya sambil tetap menundukkan kepalanya.

Dan didetik berikutnya, si Blonde mengangkat dan memperlihatkan wajahnya sambil memandang para warga yang saat ini pucat pasi saat melihat dirinya. Bagaimana tidak, saat ini tampilan wajah si Blonde berbeda dari sebelumnya. Dimana kulit dikening serta wajah dibagian kanannya menjadi Coklat kehitaman seperti warna kulit tangan kanannya. Mata yang tadinya berwarna Blue Shappire sekarang menjadi hitam kelam dengan Iris merah darah serta pupilnya yang berbentuk vertikal. Sudut bibir di sebelah kanannya memanjang, 3 cm dari telinga kanannya yang sekarang agak panjang dan lancip. Jangan lupakan taring panjang yang mencuat keluar dari mulut kanannya.

"**Dan~ Ufufufufu. Hukuman yang pantas untuk kalian adalah~ MATi! HAHAHAHAHA."**

Suara si Blonde menggelegar dan mengejutkan semua warga yang ada disana. Mereka pun berteriak ketakutan sambil berlari kesana-kemari berupaya untuk melarikan diri.

"**Berusaha melarikan diri eh? Mufufu.."** si Blonde mengucapkan kalimat itu sambil menyeringai. Lalu dia menengadahkan tangannya keatas. **"Eksekusi kalian, akan dimulai dari sekarang, mufufufu."** Lanjut si Blonde lagi.

"_**Darkness Surrounding!"**_

_**Wuussshhh!**_

Setelah mengucapkan kata barusan, seluruh sisi tempat didalam Kekkai itu langsung diselimuti oleh kegelapan yang sangat pekat, hingga tak satupun warga yang melihat apapun disekitar mereka.

_**Crrraaasssshhh!**_

"AARRRGGGHHHHHHHHH!"

Dua detik setelah kegelapan itu muncul. Terdengarlah suara tusukan senjata tajam ke tubuh salah satu warga yang ada didalam Kekkai itu disusul oleh teriakan keras salah satu warga.

_**Crrraaasssshhh! Crrraaasssshhh! Crrraaasssshhh! Crrraaasssshhh!**_

"AARRRGGGHHHHHHHHH!" "AARRRGGGHHHHHHHHH!"

Tusukan demi tusukan terdengar disertai dengan teriakan-teriakan kesakitan para warga disana. Setelah beberapa saat, akhirnya suara-suara itu berhenti terdengar.

Dan kegelapan yang menyelubungi dalam Kekkai itu tiba-tiba menghilang dan digantikan dengan pemandangan mengerikan di dalam Kekkai tersebut. Dimana hampir semua warga Mati dengan kepala berlubang disertai dengan bara api yang menempel di luka tersebut. Dan ditengah-tengah mayat-mayat tersebut, si Blonde Berdiri dengan tegak disertai dengan seringai kejam yang masih menempel di bibirnya. 7 buah rantai yang berada dipunggungnya masih menari-nari dengan gerakan acak, rantai-rantai hitam itu saat ini dalam kondisi berlumuran darah kental yang ternyata milik para korbannya.

Pandangannya beralih kearah Menma, seketika raut wajah yang terkesan mengerikan itu digantikan dengan raut wajah yang sulit diartikan. Setelah melihat adiknya itu, si Blonde langsung memasukkan kembali rantai-rantai hitam itu kedalam tubuhnya dan mulai menggerakkan kakinya kearah menma.

Setelah berdiri didepan Menma, si Blonde pun berjongkok dan menggerakkan tangannya untuk mengelus surai Raven milik Menma.

"**Adikku yang malang, mulai saat ini, aku akan selalu melindungimu. Aku sudah sangat muak melihatmu diperlakukan seperti kotoran oleh Bajingan-bajingan it—"**

Ucapan dengan Nada berat si Blonde seketika berhenti saat merasakan dan melihat kehadiran 2 cahaya berwarna Putih yang tiba-tiba muncul kurang lebih 5 meter dari kedua bocah tersebut.

Si Blonde yang melihat kedua cahaya itu, entah kenapa tubuhnya mengeluarkan asap hitam pekat yang menyelubungi tubuhnya. Beberapa detik setelahnya, asap hitam itu menghilang menampilkan penampilan si Blonde yang agak berbeda dari sebelumnya. Dimana kini kulit wajah serta tangan kanannya kembali seperti semula, begitupun sudut bibir sebelah kanan, taring, dan telinganya, hanya saja rambutnya kini masih panjang dengan ukuran yang sama (Yang kiri ikut memanjang). Yang tidak berubah hanya matanya saja, tetap hitam pekat dengan iris merah darah serta pupil Vertikal. Melihat kedua cahaya tersebut, entah kenapa membuat si Blonde tersenyum.

Kedua cahaya tersebut semakin membesar disetiap detiknya. Dan tepat didetik ke 13, kedua cahaya itu menghilang dan memperlihatkan dua orang berbadan kekar dan mengeluarkan aura kebangsawanan mereka. yang satu, terlihat seperti kakek-kakek tua berumur 80 tahunan berjenggot dan berkumis putih yang cukup panjang. Dan yang kedua, seorang laki-laki berrambut hitam dan memakai Zirah perang berwarna emas, jangan lupakan juga raut wajahnya yang mengeluarkan seringai angkuhnya.

Si Blonde yang melihat itu langsung berdiri disertai dengan membungkukkan badannya, memberikan Hormat kepada kedua laki-laki tersebut.

"**Akhirnya kalian datang juga **_**The god of Thunder**_**, **_**Lord Zeus**_** dan **_**The God of War, Ares**_**."** Ucap si blonde dengan nada rendah, terdengar lebih berat dari sebelumnya.

"Lama tidak bertemu denganmu kawan lamaku, The Black Dragon Kuroyaza." Ucap laki-laki yang memakai Zirah perang, atau bisa dipanggil Ares.

"Ya, lama tidak bertemu." Balas Si Blonde, lalu pandangannya beralih kearah Kakek Berotot di samping Ares.

"Tunggu dulu, kenapa tempat ini begitu kacau dengan banyaknya mayat-mayat manusia disini?" ucap Zeus setelah melihat sekiatar.

"**Itu karena ulah mereka sendiri, mereka dengan tanpa perasaan sedikitpun sering menyiksa adik dari titisan hamba. Hamba yang sudah tak tahan dan muak meliat perlakuan mereka pada titisan hamba serta adik hamba, tadi mengalirkan Energi hamba pada titisan hamba. Namun hamba tidak menyangka kalau ternyata setelah hamba mengalirkan Energi hamba pada tubuh titisan hamba, titisan hamba tidak bisa mengontrol energi hamba, dan itu membuatnya gila akan kekuatan hamba dan lepas kendali. Makanya, apa yang anda lihat sekarang adalah hasil dari perbuatan titisan hamba." **Jawab si Blonde yang ternyata tubuhnya saat ini dikendalikan oleh makhluk yang ada ditubuhnya, The Black Dragon, Kuroyaza.

Zeus dan Ares yang mendengar penjelasan kuroyaza barusan agak terkejut, namun itu hanya sementara karena Zeus langsung kembali seperti semula. Lain halnya dengan Ares, laki-laki yang memegang tahta sekaligus gelar Dewa Perang itu malah menyeringai karena merasa tertarik dengan Titisan kawannya itu.

"**Maaf sebelumnya My Lord. Apakah sudah waktunya anda membawa titisan Hamba dan juga Adik dari titisan Hamba pergi dari dunia ini?"** tanya Kuroyaza sopan.

"Benar Kuroyaza, sekaranglah waktu yang tepat untuk membawa mereka pergi, aku juga sudah menemukan Adikmu Kiiroyaza. Dan seperti yang aku katakan dulu saat titisanmu lahir bersamaan dengan adiknya. Aku akan menanamkan jiwa Kiiroyaza kedalam tubuh adik dari Titisanmu." Ucap Zeus sang dewa petir pada si Blonde.

"**Tapi My Lord. Didalam tubuh anak itu, salah satu Bijuu yang ada didunia ini tersegel didalamnya. Bagaimana kalau nanti setelah anda memasukkan jiwa adik hamba pada tubuh anak itu, Bijuu yang mendiami tubuhnya menolak atau mengamuk atas kehadiran adik hamba, bukankah itu akan berefek buruk untuk tubuh dan kelangsungan hidup anak itu?"** ucap Kuroyaza ragu.

"Kau tenang saja Kuro, sebab itulah aku membawa Ares bersamaku. Dia akan membuka segel kurungan Bijuu itu dan menariknya keluar daru tubuh anak itu. setelah itu barulah aku akan memasukkan jiwa Kiiroyaza kedalam tubuh Anak itu." balas Zeus santai. Lalu padangan Zeus beralih kearah Ares yang ada disampingnya. "Nah Ares, sekarang kau lakukan tugasmu." Ujar Zeus lagi.

"Baik Ayah." Ares yang mendengar ucapan sekaligus perintah yang dikeluarkan Zeus langsung menjawab dengan cepat.

Setelah itu, Ares mendekati Menma yang ada disamping si Blonde. Setelah sampai, Ares langsung berjongkok dan dan membuka baju yang dikenakan oleh Menma dan terlihatlah gambar Fuin yang ada diperut Menma.

Setelah itu, Ares meletakkan telapak tangan kanannya ke tengah-tengah gambar Fuin tersebut sambil memejamkan Matanya. Beberapa saat kemudian, gambar Fuin yang berada diperut Menma mengeluarkan pendar berwarna Orange kemerahan serta tangan Ares mengeluarkan pendar berwarna Keemasan.

Beberapa detik setelahnya, Ares kembali membuka matanya yang saat ini berwarna putih polos yang bersinar cukup terang. Lalu dia dengan sangat cepat menarik tangan kanannya yang berada diperut Menma dengan cukup keras. Bola Cahaya sebesar bola Basket terlihat keluar dari tubuh Menma dan cahaya merah itu sekarang berada digenggaman sang dewa perang.

Fuin yang ada di perut menma sekarang sudah menghilang setelah Ares menarik cahaya merah itu keluar. Bisa dilihat saat ini Menma menampilkan raut kesakitan yang sangat luar biasa diwajahnya. Zeus dan Kuroyaza yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum melhat Ares berhasil menarik keluar bijuu yang ada didalam tubuh Menma.

"Nah sekarang menjauh Ares, dan jangan biarkan bola cahaya yang ada digenggaman itu terlepas." Mendengar ucapan Zeus barusan tentu saja membuat Ares langsung mematuhi perintah ayahnya.

Melihat itu, Zeus melangkah mendekati Menma dan lansung berjongkok setelah sampai didepan Menma, Zeus mengeluarkan sebuah tabung berukuran tak terlalu besar dari ketiadaan, tabung itu berisi sebuah cahaya berwarna Kuning keemasan. Kuroyaza yang melihat dan merasakan cahaya serta aura yang dikeluarkan cahaya itu kembali melebarkan senyumnya, _**'Akhirnya kita bertemu lagi Adik.'**_ Batinnya.

Zeus membuka tutup tabung tersebut dan mengambil cahaya kuning tersebut. Lalu cahaya yang sudah berada digenggamannya itu dia arahkan kedada Menma yang masih saja tak sadarkan diri. Secara tiba-tiba, cahaya tersebut perlahan mulai masuk kedalam dada Menma. Dan setelah masuk sepenuhnya, tubuh Menma mengeluarkan pendar berwarna Kuning keemasan.

Sedikit perubahan terjadi secara perlahan pada tubuh Menma. Rambut yang tadinya berwarna Hitam, kini berangsur-angsur berwarna Pirang seperti tubuh yang dikendalikan oleh Kuroyaza. Tiga pasang kumis kucing yang tadinya berjejer rapi dipipi Menma juga perlahan memudar dan akhirnya menghilang.

Zeus, Ares, dan Kuroyaza yang melihat perubahan yang terjadi pada Menma hanya diam tanpa mengeluarkan suara sedikitpun. Dan, setelah beberapa saat berlalu, pendar kuning keemasan itu menghilang ditubuh Menma.

"Prosesnya sudah selesai, sekarang Jiwa anak ini sudah menyatu dengan jiwa Kiiroyaza, sama seperti kau dan bocah itu." ucap Zeus sambil menggerakkan tubuhnya untuk berdiri.

"Lalu bagamana dengan Bijuu ini Ayah?" tanya Ares sambil menunjukkan cahaya merah yang digenggamnya. Matanya yang tadinya berwarna putih polos sekarang sudah kembali seperti semula.

"Bijuu itu, kau gunakan Tekhnik teleportmu pada Bijuu itu. kirim dia ketempat yang jauh dari sini, usahakan ketempat yang belum terjamah oleh Manusia." Jawab Zeus tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Menma.

Ares yang mendengar jawaban ayahnya itu menganggukkan kepalanya. Setelah itu dia menciptakan sebuah Portal yang cukup besar tepat 3 meter di atas kepalanya. Lalu Ares melemparkan bola itu kedalam Portal barusan dan setelah bola merah itu tertelan oleh portal itu, portal itu menghilang beberapa detik setelahnya.

"Nah, sekarang semuanya sudah selesai. Sebelum kita pergi dari dunia ini, bisa kau beritahu aku siapa nama titisanmu dan inang baru Kiiroyaza itu, Kuroyaza." Ucap Zeus sambil mengalihkan pandangannya kearah si Blonde.

"**Baiklah my Lord. Nama titisanku ini adalah Uzumaki-tidak, tapi Namikaze Naruto, dan yang itu adalah adik kembar Naruto, namanya Namikaze Menma."** Balas Kuroyaza yang sekarang sedang mengendalikan tubuh titisannya yang bernama Naruto.

"Hmm, nama yang unik. Baiklah, sekarang kita pergi dari sini. Sebelum itu, Kau kembali ketempatmu Kuroyaza. Agak aneh menurutku kalau kau kelamaan mengendalikan tubuh anak itu."

"Baik my Lord."

Setelah mengucapkan kata itu, Kuroyaza yang mengendalikan tubuh Naruto memejamkan matanya. Perlahan rambut yang tadinya agak memanjang kembali memendek seperti semula serta pendar tipis berwarna Hitam yang sedari tadi menyelimuti tubuhnya menghilang tanpa bekas.

_Bruk!_

Dan setelah itu, langsung saja tubuh Naruto terjatuh dengan posisi tengkurap disamping tubuh adiknya. Zeus yang melihatnya tentu saja mendekati Naruto dan Menma yang tak sadarkan diri.

"Kau bawa Menma, dan aku yang akan membawa Naruto."

"Baik Ayah."

Setelah percakapan singkat itu. Zeus langsung menggendong tubuh Naruto dengan gaya Bridal Style. Begitupun dengan Ares, yang saat ini tubuh Menma sudah berada digendongannya.

Setelah itu, perlahan tubuh mereka mengeluarkan cahaya putih yang sama seperti waktu mereka datang. Cahaya yang menyelubungi mereka perlahan-lahan membesar, dan didetik berikutnya, cahaya itu menghilang dengan sangat cepat tanpa meninggalkan bekas apa-apa ditempat itu. Setelah itu, Kekkai hitam yang mengelilingi tempat itu juga ikut menghilang.

**[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]**

**Gunung Olympus.**

Saat ini, Zeus dan Ares muncul di puncak gunung Olympus dengan Naruto dan Menma yang berada digendongan mereka masing-masing. Disana juga saat ini mereka berdua sudah ditunggu oleh 12 dewa-dewi yang menjadi dewa-dewi utama Mitologi Yunani. Tak hanya itu, Hades sang penguasa dunia bawah juga hadir ditempat itu.

Setelah mereka melihat kemunculan Zeus dan Ares ditengah-tengah tempat itu, para dewa-dewi itu langsung mendekat kearah Zeus dan Ares yang saat ini sudah membaringkan Naruto dan Menma dihadapan mereka.

Setelah sampai didepan Zeus dan Ares, serta Naruto dan Menma. Para Dewa maupun Dewi yang melihat Naruto hanya terdiam, kecuali Hades yang mengeluarkan seringaiannya setelah merasakan Energi negatif dari salah satu bocah yang ada dihadapan mereka, tepatnya Naruto.

"Jadi, kedua anak inikah yang menjadi Titisan Kuroyaza dan Kiiroyaza?" tanya salah satu dari mereka, tepatnya sang dewi perburuan, Artemis.

"Tentu saja, Merekalah yang Titisan kedua Naga Perkasa penghuni Gunung Olympus ini." ucap Ares dengan nada angkuhnya.

Semua yang mendengar ucapan itu hanya terdiam, mereka sudah kebal akan keangkuhan dewa yang satu itu. zeus yang melihat keadaan sunyi seperti itu pun berinisiatif memulai pembicaraan.

"Inilah alasanku untuk memanggil kalian kesini. Sekarang kalian bisa melihat, kedua anak inilah yang menjadi titisan kedua Naga penghuni gunung Olympus. Nama mereka adalah Namikaze Naruto dan Namikaze Menma." Ucap Zeus memperkenalkan kedua bocah yang ada dihadapannya.

"Nah, sekarang langsung saja ke intinya. Aku ingin 4 orang diantara kalian untuk melatih kedua anak ini untuk menguasai seluruh kemampun Naga yang ada di tubuh mereka. Tugas yang akan aku berikan pada mereka nanti akan sangat beresiko dan sangat berbahaya, jadi untuk itulah aku ingin 4 orang diantara kalian untuk melatih kedua anak ini sampai mereka siap dengan tugas yang akan aku berikan pada mereka. dan sekarang, siapapun yang ingin melatih anak-anak ini, silahkan maju." Ucap Zeus panjang lebar serta dengan nada yang terkesan tegas dan serius.

_Tap!_

Semua yang ada disana tampak cukup terkejut melihat sang penguasa dunia bawah yang melangkah pertama kali. Zeus yang melihat saudaranya itu maju pun menganggukkan kepalanya.

_Tap! Tap!_

Kemudian disusul oleh dua orang perempuan yang memegang gelar Dewi Strategi dan perang dan Dewi Perburuan, Athena dan Artemis. Kembali lagi Zeus menganggukkan kepalanya setelah melihat kedua Anaknya yang berbeda ibu itu maju bersamaan.

_Tap!_

Dan yang terakhir Ares sendiri yang melangkah mendekati tubuh Menma, beberapa diantara dewa-dewi disana cukup terkejut karena melihat sosok dewa perang yang ingin melatih salah satu diantara Naruto dan Menma.

"Baiklah, kalian kecuali Hades, Athena, Ares, dan Artemis. Kalian bisa pergi ketempat kalian masing-masing." Kembali lagi Zeus berucap sambil menatap para dewa-dewi selain keempat dewa-dewi yang akan melatih Naruto dan Menma.

Kontan saja, semua dewa-dewi yang dimaksud oleh Zeus satu-persatu pergi dari tempat itu meninggalkan Zeus dan yang lain. Dan setelah melihat semuanya sudah pergi, dia mengalihkan pandangannya kearah 4 dewa-dewi yang ada dihadapannya bergantian.

"Baiklah, sekarang kita tentukan siapa saja yang akan melatih Naruto maupun Menma. Hades, kau ingin melatih yang mana?" ucap Zeus memandang saudara tertuanya itu.

"**Aku akan melatih titisan Kuroyaza itu. karena bagaimanapun, aku ingin melatihnya menggunakan dan mengendalikan kekuatan Negatif Kuroyaza itu sendiri." **jawab Hades tenang dengan nada beratnya.

"Athena?"

"Sama seperti Hades Ojii-sama, aku ingin melatih titisan Kuroyaza itu. sebagai seorang kakak, aku akan mengajarkan semua kekuatan serta kepandaiannya dalam Strategi, agar nanti dia bisa membimbing dan memberi instruksi untuk adiknya dalam medan pertempuran." Balas Athena mantap.

"Bagus, alasan yang sangat tepat Athena." Kata Zeus membenarkan perkataan Athena, lalu pandangannya beralih kearah Ares dan Artemis, "Karena Hades dan Athena sudah memilih Naruto. Kalian berdua akan melatih Menma. Apa kalian mengerti?"

"Kami mengerti Ayah." Balas Ares dan Artemis bersamaan.

"Bagus. Aku sudah menyiapkan dua dimensi untuk melatih murid kalian. Hades dan Athena, kalian akan melatih Naruto di dimensi yang mirip dengan dunia yang ditempati oleh Hades (Dimensi alam bawah). Dan kalian, Ares, Artemis. Kalian akan melatih Menma di dimensi yang mirip dengan daerah kekuasan Ares (Dimensi tempat peperangan dan di kelilingi oleh Hutan yang rimbun). Mengerti?"

"Kami mengerti." Kata Ares, Artemis, dan Athena. Sedangkan Hades hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

Melihat itu, Zeus menciptakan dua buah Portal disamping kiri dan kanannya. Portal itu berbeda satu sama lain, dimana yang kanan berwarna Orange kemerahan dan satu lagi berwarna Kuning keemasan.

"Baik, sekarang kalian bawa murid kalian ke dimensi pelatihan mereka masing-masing. Setelah mereka sadar dari pingsannya, kalian terlebih dahulu menjelaskan semua yang terjadi, baru setelah itu kalian mulai melatih mereka." lagi-lagi Zeus berucap dengan panjang lebar.

Setelah mendengar perkataan Zeus Barusan, Ares dan Hades mengangkat tubuh Menma dan Naruto kedalam gendongannya. Lalu tanpa sepatah katapun yang keluar daru mulut mereka, mereka berempat langsung masuk kedala portal masing-masing meninggalkan Zeus seorang diri ditempat itu.

"Semoga, tugas yang nanti aku berikan pada kalian bisa kalian selesaikan dengan baik." Gumam Zeus sambil memandang kedua Portal itu yang mulai mengecil dan akhirnya menghilang.

ǁǁǁ ǁǁǁ ǁǁǁ

**To Be Continue**

ǁǁǁ ǁǁǁ ǁǁǁ

**Hallo Fictioners, bertemu lagi dengan saya, Blue Neon Phantom.**

**Dikesempatan yang baik ini, Neon kembali membawakan 1 fanfic baru karya Neon. Sebenarnya, fic ini adalah fic pertema yang neon tulis. Namun dulu Fic ini dihapus karena penginsalan ulang Lap Top Neon, namun untungnya fic ini terlebih dahulu Neon copas ke salah satu Flashdisk Neon. Neon sempat lupa dengan fic ini karena Flashdisk tempat fic ini selalu dipinjam sama teman-teman Neon. Dan setelah Flashdisk itu dikembalikan, Neon gak nyangka kalau Fic ini masih ada, jadi yah Neon Publish aja, mubazir kalo di buang kan, hehe.**

**Oke, segini dulu ya. Karena di chap pertama ini tak ada hal yang perlu Neon jelaskan. Kalaupun ada yang ingin kalian tanyakan atau yang lain, kalian tau apa yang harus dilakukan kan? Hehe**

**So, Tinggalkan Review kalian sebanyak-banyaknya ya. Jaa ne!**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Twins : Chains &amp; Blade**

**Disclaimer : MK &amp; II.**

**Pair : ?**

**Warning : AU, OC, OOC, Gaje, Typo's, HalfGodLike!NaruMenma, Smart!NaruMenma, NoJinchuuriki!NaruMenma, dll.**

**Summary : Dark Chains, adalah simbol si Sulung. Dan Holy Blade, adalah Simbol si Bungsu. Si kembar ini adalah Utusan sang pemimpin Dewa-Dewi Olympus, Zeus. Mereka diberi sebuah misi seumur hidup oleh sang Dewa petir. Mampukah mereka menyelesaikan misi mereka? Check this Out!**

**ǁǁ**

**ǁǁ**

Setelah mendengar perkataan Zeus Barusan, Ares dan Hades mengangkat tubuh Menma dan Naruto kedalam gendongannya. Lalu tanpa sepatah katapun yang keluar daru mulut mereka, mereka berempat langsung masuk kedala portal masing-masing meninggalkan Zeus seorang diri ditempat itu.

"Semoga, tugas yang nanti aku berikan pada kalian bisa kalian selesaikan dengan baik." Gumam Zeus sambil memandang kedua Portal itu yang mulai mengecil dan akhirnya menghilang.

**ǁǁ**

**ǁǁ**

**After all : 7 Year Later**

**ǁǁ**

**ǁǁ**

Didepan Istana sang Dewa Petir, Zeus. Kini terlihat 2 orang yang tengah berjalan kearah pintu utama Istana tersebut. Pertama, seorang laki-laki berrambut merah, memakai sebuah armor mewah kebesarannya, dan yang kedua adalah seorang wanita berrambut putih yang memakai pakaian Maid. Ya, sudah dipastikan kedua orang itu adalah Sirzechs Lucifer dan Ratu serta istrinya, Grayfia Lucifuge.

Setelah sampai didalam, kedua orang- atau lebih tepatnya iblis itu disambut oleh sang Pimpinan para dewa Olympus.

"Ahh, lama tak berjumpa Gaki. Ada apa gerangan yang membuatmu datang menemuiku?" tanya Zeus yang masih duduk di singgasana kebesarannya.

Kedua iblis itu pun juga disuruh duduk di tempat duduk yang sudah tersedia disana, setelah duduk, sang pemegang gelar Lucifer kembali memandang Zeus.

"Ya, lama tak berjumpa Zeus-sama. Kedatangan ku kemari adalah untuk meminta bantuan yang sudah saya beritahukan sebelumnya." Ucap si Lucifer sopan.

"Oh, bantuan untuk membatalkan pertunangan adikmu dengan si Phenex muda itu kah?" terka Zeus.

"Benar Zeus-sama, seperti yang saya katakan sebelumnya. Walaupun adik saya menolak pertunangan itu, maka akan diadakan Rating Game. Tapi mengingat sampai saat ini, Peerage adik saya masih belum lengkap dan kurang berpengalaman, sudah dipastikan kalau Adik saya bersama Peeragenya akan kalah telak." Ucap Sirzechs panjang lebar.

"Hmm, tapi bingung denganmu. Dari sekian banyak Iblis-iblis di duniamu itu, kenapa malah kau meminta bantuan padaku? Bukankah kau bisa saja menyuruh satu diantara mereka untuk melakukan tugas itu?"

"Itu tidak mungkin Zeus-sama. Kalau Sirzechs-sama melakukan itu, maka itu akan berdampak negatif dari para petinggi maupun tetua Underworld. Mereka pasti akan mencemooh Sirzechs-sama karena terbukti melakukan kecurangan, yaitu merencanakan pembatalan pertunangan yang sudah diresmikan oleh kedua belah pihak." Grayfia langsung menjawab pertanyaan Zeus.

"Oh~, baiklah. Aku mempinyai orang yang tepat untuk melakukan tugas itu." ujar Zeus, setelah itu dia berdiri dan menghampiri Sirzechs dan Grayfia yang juga ikut berdiri.

"Sekarang pejam mata kalian karena sekarang aku akan membawa kalian ketempat orang itu." lanjutnya setelah berdiri didepan kedua iblis itu.

Sirzechs dan Grayfia yang mendengar itu pun langsung memejamkan mata mereka. melihat itu, Zeus juga langsung menepuk bahu kedua iblis itu dan langsung menghilang setelah petir yang datang entah dari mana menyambar tubuh mereka bertiga.

ǁǁǁ ǁǁǁ ǁǁǁ

Jdeer!

Zeus, Sirzechs, dan Grayfia muncul di sebuah tempat yang entah berantah. Tempat itu adalah tempat yang sangat luas dan lapang dengan dikelilingi oleh awan putih sejauh mata memandang.

"Disinilah tempat orang itu." ucap Zeus sambil melihat ke sekeliling.

"Err, apa anda yakin Zeus-sama? Disini bahkan tidak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan, bagaimana anda menyimpulkan kalau orang itu ada ditempat ini dan juga dimana ini Zeus-sama?" tanya Sirzechs bertubi-tubi.

"Heh, sekarang kita berada di Venezuela, tepatnya sekarang kita berada di puncak Gunung Roraima. Dan kau berkata tidak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan? Mari kita buktikan." Ujar Zeus sambil memandang Surzechs di kalimat terakhir.

Setelah itu, Zeus melangkah kearah tengah-tengah tempat, namun saat sampai di langkah ke 6, Zeus menghentikan langkahnya kemudian menjulurkan tangannya kedepan. Tiba-tiba muncul sebuah kubah tipis Empat warna. Keempat warna itu adalah Hitam, Merah, Kuning, dan Putih. Keempat warna itu bergabung dan membentuk pola Spiral.

Sirzechs dan Grayfia yang melihat Kubah itu agak terkejut dan kagum secara bersamaan, lalu mereka mendekat kearah Zeus saat melihat Dewa Petir itu membuat celah sebesar pintu di Kubah didepannya itu.

"Nah, sekarang ikut aku. Didalam, kalian akan bertemu dengan orang itu dan juga 4 dewa-dew lain selain diriku." Ucap Zeus sambi melangkah kedalam kubah itu duluan.

Kedua iblis itu tak mengeluarkan suara sepatah pun, mereka lebih memilih untuk mengikuti Zeus masuk kedalam kubah itu.

DUUAAARRRRR!

Dan yang mereka lihat dan dengar pertama kali didalam Kubah itu adalah ledakan besar yang menghasilkan asap hitam yang sangat pekat dan suara itu sukses memekikkan telingak kedua iblis itu.

Secara tiba-tiba, Kubah yang mengurung tempat itu kembali menghilang. Zeus dan kedua Iblis itu bisa melihat dua orang pemuda yang identik sedang bertarung ditengah tengah tempat itu.

"Ayah? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Zeus serta Sirzechs dan Grayfia langsung mengalihkan pandangan mereka kesamping. Dan disana mereka bisa melihat dua orang laki-laki dan dua orang perempuan.

Sirzechs dan Grayfia yang melihat dan merasakan Aura mencekam salah satu dari keempat orang itu mundur beberapa langkah. Ya, orang atau dewa yang membuat mereka seperti itu adalah seorang laki-laki berpostur tubuh tinggi berkulit putih pucat, matanya memancarkan sinar berwarna merah menala, rambut putih panjangnya entah kenapa selalu bergoyang-goyang, raut wajah yang memancarkan kekejaman, terlebih sabit besar dengan ganggang berwarna Bronce bermata entah besi atau entah apa berwarna hitam dan putih dibagian tajamnya itu sukses membuat Sirzechs dan Grayfia beberapa kali menengguk ludah mereka. benar, yang mereka lihat itu adalah sang penguasa dunia Bawah mitologi Yunani, Hades.

Zeus yang melihat gelagat suami-istri itu hanya menghela nafas, dia sudah menduga kalau mereka akan seperti itu saat mereka bertatap muka dengan Hades, kakaknya.

"Baiklah, sekarang kita hampiri mereka. kalian jangan takut, dia tidak akan melukai kalian kok." ujar Zeus sambil memandang Sirzechs dan Grayfia.

Setelah itu, mereka berjalan kearah Hades dkk dengan Zeus yang berjalan paling depan. Setelah sampai, Zeus mengalihkan pandangannya kearah pertarungan dua orang pemuda yang ada di tengah-tengah tempat itu.

"Bagaimana? Apakah _Suami_ kalian sudah selesai dengan latihan yang kalian berikan Athena, Artemis?"

Dan sungguh, perkataan Zeus barusan langsung mengejutkan Sirzechs dan Grayfia. Bagaimana tidak? Ternyata yang sedang bertarung di tengah-tengah tempat itu adalah suami dari Dewi Strategi dan Perang yang terkenal tak pernah mau berdekatan dengan yang namanya laki-laki dan Dewi Perburuan yang konon akan membinasahkan laki-laki yang ingin meminang maupun berbuat macam-macam dengannya? Sumpah demi Pantat maskulin Michael, itu sungguh tak bisa dipercaya. Itulah isi fikiran Sirzechs dan Grayfia yang yah, walau agak keluar jalur sedikit.

"Mereka sudah menyelesaikan semua latihan yang kami berikan pada mereka Ayah. Dan pertarungan mereka ini adalah sesi terakhir dari latihan mereka sekaligus untuk menunjukkan semua kemampuan yang kami ajarkan." Ujar seorang wanita cantik berrambut pirang panjang beriris hitam legam, Athena.

"Benar. Kami hanya ingin melihat mereka bertarung dan mengeluarkan semua yang sudah kami ajarkan." Timpal wanita cantik berrambut putih panjang beriris Onyx, Artemis.

Zeus pun ber Oh ria setelah mendengar penjelasan kedua anaknya. Lalu dia kembali melihat pertarungan sengit antara dua pemuda identik tersebut yang ternyata adalah si Twin Namikaze. Sirzechs dan Grayfia yang melihat pertarungan itu sangat kagum. Bagaimana tidak, pertarungan yang mereka lihat itu adalah pertarungan kelas tinggi yang mengandalkan semua komponen pertarungan, mulai dari kecepatan, hingga Strategi yang memukau.

Beberapa saat kemudian, pertarungan yang mereka lihat itu selesai dan dimenangkan oleh pemuda berrambut Pirang panjang berpakaian serba hitam, salah satu dari kedua pemuda tersebut.

Twin Namikaze Place's.

"B-baiklah Nii-san, aku menyerah. Segera jauhkan Rantai-rantai mengerikan ini." kata salah satu diantara mereka berdua, tepatnya seorang pemuda berrambut kuning panjang yang memakai Simple Armor berwarna Hitam keemasan dengan corak Emas bening dan beberapa kain berwarna Merah Maroon bercorak Emas yang menutupi bagian bawah tubuhnya. Dialah si Bungsu Namikaze, Namikaze Menma.

Saat ini tubuh Menma tengah terkinci secara mutlak oleh beberapa Rantai Hitam yang melilit tubuhnya setra tiga buah rantai yang berujung seperti bilah Kunai yang sangat tajam saat ini menari-nari didepan mata dan Mulutnya, siap kapan saja untuk menusuk target masing-masing. Terlihat disamping tubuh Menma, sebuah pedang yang agak besar berwarna putih tulang dibagian bilahnya dan berwarna Emas di bagian gagangnya. Dan juga sebuah perisai berwarna Emas bergambar kepala Naga tergeletak tak jauh dari Menma.

Sedangkan pemuda yang melihat dan mendengar perkataan Menma itu hanya menyeringai. Dialah Naruto, si sulung Namikaze itu sekarang memakai pakaian yang hampir sama seperti pakaian Menma, hanya saja warnanya saja yang membedakannya. Kalau Simple Armor berwarna Hitam semi Emas dan Emas bening, Simple Armor yang digunakan Naruto berwarna Hitam legam bercorak Emas di setiap ujung Armornya. Kain yang digunakannya juga berbeda, kain yang digunakan untuk menutupi bagian bawah tubuhnya berwarna hitam polos.

"Oh ayolah Adikku. Aku bahkan baru saja menggunakan Rantai-rantaiku. Yah minimal aku menusuk salah satu matamu dan menghanurkan jantungmu itu baru aku akan menganggap pertarungan ini selesai." Ucap Naruto sambil menampilkan seringan kejamnya.

"Apa kau gila Nii-san!? Aku ini adikmu Bodoh! Masa kau juga ingin membunuh adikmu sendiri hah!?" terak Menma dengan mata membulat setelah mendengar perkataan Gila kakaknya itu.

Naruto yang mendengarnya pun tertawa keras dan melepas lilitan rantainya dari tubuh menma serta menghilangkan rantai tersebut. Lalu dia menghampiri adiknya yang saat ini terduduk dengan raut bingung yang terjelas di wajahnya ketika melihat kakaknya.

"Haha. Aku hanya bercanda. Lagian mana mungkin membunuh adikku sendiri. nah sekarang kita hampiri mereka, sepertinya kita kedatangan tamu." Ujar Naruto sambil membantu adiknya berdiri.

Setelah itu Naruto berjalan terlebih dahulu sedangkan Menma saat ini kembali memungut Pedang dan Perisai miliknya.

"Ck, kekutanku selalu saja dibawah Nii-san, aku heran bagaimana hantu mengerikan yang menjadi senseinya dan Istrinya itu melatihnya." Kesal Menma yang sudah selesai memungut dan menghilangkan pedang dan perisainya.

"Haha, dia adalah kakakmu, wajar dia lebih kuat darimu agar dia selalu bisa melindungimu ketika nanti kau melawan musuh yang lebih kuat darimu. Dan kau tau Gaki, menurut Kuro-nii, kakakmu itu sengaja meminta Hades-sama dan Athena-sama untuk melatihnya dengan kadar latihan yang sangat mengerikan. Itu karena apa? Tentu saja hanya untuk melindungimu, dia sangat menyayangimu dan dia tidak ingin kehilanganmu seperti sebelumnya saat dia kehilangan orang tua kalian. makanya kau lihat sekarang dia seperti diatas angin saat kau melawannya, itulah hasil latihan yang dia jalani." Kata sebuah suara yang tiba-tiba berdengung dikepala Menma.

Menma yang mendengar ucapan tersebut agak tersentak dengan mata yang hampir keluar. Mendengar suara barusan membuatnya tersenyum sambil melihat punggung kakaknya yang berjalan tak jauh darinya. "Begitu ya. Aku baru menyadarinya, terimakasih atas apa yang kau katakan Kiiroyaza." Gumamnya sambil berjalan.

"Sama-sama Gaki." Ucap suara itu lagi yang ternyata adalah makhluk yang mendami tubuhnya.

"Hey Menma! Cepat sedikit bodoh!"

Menma yang tadinya menunduk langsung mengangkat kepalanya dan memandang kakaknya yang ternyata sedang menunggunya. Menma yang melihat itu mengangguk dan mempercepat langkahnya.

"Yah, meskipun kadang dia menyebalkan. Tapi itu tak menguraingi rasa hormat dan rasa sayangku padanya." Lagi-lagi Menma mengguman dan dibalas dengan tawa dari Kiiroyaza.

Setelah sampai disamping kakaknya, mereka berdua kembali berjalan kearah Zeus dan yang lainnya. Beberapa saat akhirnya mereka sampai didepan Zeus dan yang lain. Grayfia yang melihat kedua bersaudara ini dari dekat langsung saja mengeluarkan semburat tipis di pipinya. Karena tak dapat dipungkiri, si kembar itu memiliki paras yang sanggup membuat kaum hawa merona, bahkan berteriak histeris.

"Ayah. Ada apa anda kemari dan siapa mereka?" tanya Naruto sambil menunjuk Sirzechs dan Grayfia.

"Ada sesuatu yang ingin aku bicaraka dengan kalian, dan ini menyangkut masalah misi kalian." Jawab Zeus dengan nada serius.

"Ehem! Maaf mengganggu, tapi karena sepertinya urusanku disini sudah selesai. Aku akan kembali kedunia bawah, yah beberapa jiwa sudah menungguku untuk menyiksa mereka." ucap Hades menyela pembicaraan Zeus dan si kembar.

"Benar apa kata Paman Hades. Aku juga ada keperluan sekarang." Timpal Ares.

"Baiklah, kaliam boleh pergi."

Mendengar itu, Ares langsung pergi dari sana dengan kereta perang yang dia Summon dan Hades pergi menggunakan Teleport asap kegelapannya. Setelah itu, Zeus kembali memandang si Kembar.

"Oh iya, bisakah kalian menghilngkan [Yaza Mode] kalian? Agak aneh menurutku kalau kalian terus menggunakan mode itu." ucap Zeus terdengar agak sensi menyebut mode yang dipakai oleh si kembar.

Naruto maupun Menma yang mendengar itu pun menganggukkan kepala mereka bersamaan. Setelah itu mereka berdiri tegak sambil menutup mata masing-masing. Langsung saja tubuh mereka diselimuti oleh cahaya berwarna Hitam dan Emas yang cukup untuk membuat semua yang ada disana menutup mata.

Beberapa setelahnya, cahaya yang menyelimuti tubuh Menma memudar dan menghilang, lalu sekarang terlihatlah sosok Menma yang berbeda radi yang tadi. Dimana saat ini rambutnya memendek dan memiliki jambang di kedua sisi wajahnya, iris mata yang tadinya berwarna merah darah sekarang berubah menjadi Blue Shappire. Dan pakaian yang dikenakannya sekarang terlihat lebih normal dari sebelumnya.

Setelah Menma, kini Cahaya hitam yang menyelimuti tubuh Naruto pun juga menghilang dan memperlihatkan sosok Naruto yang asli. Rambut panjangnya berubah menjadi _Undercut Slick Back Style_ dengan dua buah garis Horizontal di atas telinga kiri (Look Takiya Genji Hair Style). Mata yang tadinya berwarna merah darah kini berubah menjadi Blue Shappire seperti Menma, dan pakaian yang dipakainya tentu agak tertutup berwarna serba hitam.

Grayfia yang melihat itu lagi-lagi memerah, oh Image yang selama ini ia jaga langsung runtuh setelah melihat sosok si kembar yang sebenarnya. Athena dan Artemis yang menyadari apa yang terjadi dengan ratu terkuat di Underworld itu menyeringai.

"Bagus, sekarang kita pergi ke istanaku. Kalian, Athena dan Artemis, bisa kembali ke Istana kalian masing-masing jika kalian mau." Ucap Zeus lagi.

"Baik ayah." Setelah mengucapkan kata itu, Athena menghilang ditengah tengah lingkaran sihir bergambar burung hantu dan beberapa ukiran-ukiran lain berwarna Biru. Sedangkan Artemis langsung mengeluarkan sayap merpatinya dan terbang menjauh dari tempat itu.

"Baiklah, sekarang kita juga pergi." Ucap Zeus lagi.

Setelah itu Zeus lenyap dengan Teleport petirnya, Sirzechs dan Grayfia menghilang menggunakan lingkaran sihir khas Gremory. Dan si kembar, mereka menghilang menggunakan lingkaran sihir berbentuk gambar 2 Naga dan gambar Yin-Yang.

Skip : Athena's Temple (At 09.44 PM)

Saat ini sang Dewi Strategi dan Perang aka Athena sedang berada didalam kamar Pribadi miliknya dan sang suami aka Naruto. Terlihat sang Dewi sedang duduk di depan meja Rias miliknya sambil melepas ikat rambut pirang panjangnya.

Cklek!

Athena menampilkan senyum lembutnya saat melihat pintu kamarnya yang berada di belakang terbuka dan melihat sosok suaminya yang memasuki kamar mereka dari pantulan cermin besar yang ada didepannya.

Naruto yang melihat istrinya yang sedang merias diri itu tersenyum dan berjalan menghampirinya. Setelah itu, langsung saja Naruto memeluk istrinya dari belakang dan mencium pipi istrinya dengan lembut.

"Seperti biasa, kau terlihat sangat cantik saat menggerai rambutmu sayang." Bisik Naruto lembut yang sukses membuat Athena mengeluarkan semburat tipis di pipinya.

"Jangan menggodaku terus sayang." Balas Athena yang terdengar agak gugup. Naruto yang mendengarnya kembali melebarkan senyum lembut nan menggodanya. "Oh iya, apa yang kau bicarakan dengan Ayah dan kedua Iblis itu?" lanjut sang Dewi sambi memandang wajah Naruto melalui cermin riasnya.

"Yah, bisa dibilang pembicaraan yang sangat penting." Jawab Naruto. Lalu pemuda itu melepas pelukannya dan berjalan ke ranjang mewah yang ada dikamar tersebut.

"Kedua Iblis itu meminta bantuan pada Ayah untuk Membatalkan Pertunangan Adiknya, dan yang Ayah tunjuk sebagai orang yang akan membatalkan pertunangan itu adalah aku dan adikku, yang walau sebenarnya Menma saja sudah lebih dari cukup untuk membatalkan pertunangan itu." lanjut Naruto setelah duduk ditepi ranjang.

"Dan pembicaraan yang paling penting adalah, Aku dan Adikku akan menjalankan tugas kami yang sebenarnya. Kau tau apa yang aku maksud kan?" ujar Naruto lagi.

"Tentu, tugas untuk menghentikan ketegangan-ketegangan para Fraksi Akhirat itu dan membuat mereka bersatu dalam perdamaian kan?" kata Athena yang saat ini sudah berdiri dan berjalan kearah Naruto.

"Benar. Yah meskipun aku kurang yakin bisa melakukan tugas itu tapi, kita tidak akan tau hasilnya sebelum kami mencobanya kan."

Athena hanya menganggukkan kepalanya saat mendengar ucapan suaminya. Lalu dia membaringkan tubuhnya diranjang mereka sambil tetap memandang sang Suami.

"Kapan kau dan Menma akan mulai menjalankan tugas itu, dan kapan kalian akan membatalkan pertunangan iblis itu?" tanya Athena lagi.

"Kami akan memulainya 2 hari lagi, kami akan pergi dari sini dan menuju ke Jepang, tepatnya ke Kota bernama Kuoh untuk memulai tugas itu. Secara kebetulan, adik dari Sirzechs itu berada disana. Pertunangannya akan diadakan 2 bulan lagi, namun sebelum itu terjadi Sirzechs juga meminta kami untuk mengawasi adiknya itu." Jelas Naruto.

Lalu dia ikut merebahkan tubuhnya di samping sang Dewi. Setelah beberapa detik menyamankan posisinya, Naruto kembali memandang sang Dewi.

"Nah, pembicaraan kita sampai disini dulu ya."

Cup!

Ketika menyelesaikan ucapannya, Naruto langsung mencium bibir manis sang Sang dewi sebagai ucapan selamat malam dan sang dewi dengan senang hati membalas ciuman itu. setelah selesai, Naruto kembali pada posisi nyamannya.

"Selamat malam sayang." Ucap Naruto lembut.

"Ya, selamat malam." Balas Athena dengan nada yang tak kalah lembut.

Beberapa saat kemudian, akhirnya sang Dewi terlelap dan terbang kedunia mimpinya. Meninggalkan Naruto yang saat ini masih belum memejamkan matanya.

Naruto POV.

Hallo semuanya. Seperti yang kalian tau, namaku Namikaze Naruto. Dan setelah kalian melihat sedikit ceritaku diatas, aku tak perli lagi membahas siapa aku dan adikku, siapa kami, dan asal kami karena itu sudah jelas.

Sebelumnya, aku yakin kalian sudah membaca kata Kuroyaza dan Kiiroyaza bukan. Nah sekarang aku akan menjelaskan siapa mereka. mulai dari Kuroyaza. Kuroyaza adalah seekor Naga Hitam yang mendiami tubuhku. Bentuk fisiknya menurutku berbeda dari para Naga kebanyakan. Bagaimana tidak, dia adalah sosok Naga Hitam yang memiliki sayap Hitam yang berbentuk seperti sayap Gagak berwarna hitam pekat, dan lagi, dia memiliki tiga pasang tanduk runcing dikepalanya dan satu tanduk besar yang mencuta di atas hidungnya. Sisiknya yang berwarna hitam yang bercorak Tribal berwarna emas, namun corak Emasnya itu hanya ada di sisik di bagian dadanya saja.

Dan dia jugalah salah satu sumber kekuatan yang aku punya. Kekuatan yang aku dapat darinya adalah Rantai kegelapan yang bahkan tidak bisa diputuskan oleh Trua Longinus sekalipun, mengendalikan Rantai kegelapan itu sangat susah karena Aura yang dimunculkan oleh rantai-rantai itu adalah Aura Negatif yang tiada batas, namun beruntung aku menguasainya secara penuh berkat bantuan Kuroyaza sendiri dan juga Paman Hades serta Istriku yang sangat aku cintai, Athena.

Ngomong-ngomong soal hubunganku dengan Athena. Itu berawal 2 tahun yang lalu, saat masih berumur 15 tahun. Saat itu aku sudah mulai mencintainya karena sifatnya yang ramah dan sangat baik padaku, namun itu hanya berlaku untukku karena Athena belum pernah aku lihat begitu saat dekat dengan laki-laki lain kecuali Ayah dan Ibunya. Dan saat aku beranjank 16 tahun, itulah saat dimana aku mengutarakan perasaanku padanya.

Dan kalian tau apa yang terjadi? Dia malah tertawa dan hanya menganggapnya sebagai candaan belaka. Aku yang melihatnya begitu tanpa pikir panjang langsung menyambar bibirnya dengan bibirku. Terkesan kurang ajar memang, apa lagi sempat dia membulatkan matanya saat aku menciumnya. Namun, beberapa detik setelahnya dia memejamkan matanya dan membalas ciumanku. Oh man! Itulah moment yang paling membahagiakan dalam hidupku. Setelah bibir kami terpisah, dia tersenyum padaku dengan blush tipis yang menghiasi pipi tipisnya.

Dan mulai saat itulah kami mulai menjalin hubungan. Dan tepat setelah umurku 17 tahun, tepatnya 4 bulan yang lalu. tiba-tiba Ayahnya datang saat aku berlatih dalam bimbingannya dan Hades, dia dengan seenaknya menyruhku untuk menikahi putrinya. Man! Itu sangat mengejutkan, dan dua hari setelahnya pernikahan kami pun diselenggarakan. Acaranya sangat meriah, dan semua Dewa-Dewi Olympus datang dan memberikan kami ucapan selamat.

Bahkan salah satu dari mereka, tepatnya Dewi Aphrodite dengan nekatnya mencium ku tepat di bibir. Dan kejadian itu membuat para tamu terkejut dan juga membuat Ahena membentak saudara se Ayah itu habis-habisan. Sedangkan aku waktu itu hanya terdiam dengan Menma yang terus terusan berceloteh menanyakan apa aku tidak apa.

Haahh, setelah acara itu sele— O'o, Athena ternyata mengubah posisi tidurnya dan memeluk tubuhku.

"Tidurlah sayang, malam sudah larut."

Oh, ternyata dia kembali sadar dari tidurnya. Dan sepertinya benar, malam sudah larut, mau tidak mau aku harus segera tidur. Aku dengan gerakan lembut pun membalas pelukannya dan mengiyakan perkataannya.

Sepertinya lain kali saja aku melanjutkan ceritaku ya. Sampai jumpa!

Naruto POV End.

**ǁǁ**

**ǁǁ**

**[To Be Continue.]**

**Entah apa yang harus gue omongin. Yang punya Akun tiba-tiba ngSMS gue buat Updatein fic nya dia yang ini. makanya sekarang gue update aja, kalau kalian mau tanya, tingalin aja review. Yang punya sekarang lagi kerja di Mataram, baliknya juga ntar tanggal 14.**

**Salam, Edy.**


End file.
